<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FALLING INTO REVERSE by Adsdragonlover, Lupo (LupoLight)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690797">FALLING INTO REVERSE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover'>Adsdragonlover</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo'>Lupo (LupoLight)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Gavin, Boners, Clubbing, Dancing, First Date, Flirting, Grinding, Human Nines, M/M, Shopping, Teasing, android!gavin, crop tops, falling off of buildings, flirty Gavin, reverse au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsdragonlover/pseuds/Adsdragonlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reverse AU featuring flirty Gavin, falling off of buildings, going clubbing, being able to turn off your boner function, embarrassed Gavin and pure sappiness. </p>
<p>This story is complete! I’ll be posting the other chapters soon.</p>
<p>Tags and rating will be updated as new chapters are posted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"PHCK!"</p>
<p>He should've thought that through just a little bit more. He watched as the perp they were chasing disappeared, replaced by the wall of the building. And then nothing- nothing except for the distinct crunch of his body hitting the ground. He wasn't too fazed by the fall itself, no, he'd be fine.</p>
<p>It was the feeling of failure that bugged him, LED spinning red as he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FALLING INTO REVERSE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi thanks for clicking on my fic! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> "PHCK!" </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He should've thought that through just a little bit more. He watched as the perp they were chasing disappeared, replaced by the wall of the building. And then nothing- nothing except for the distinct <em> crunch </em> of his body hitting the ground. He wasn't too fazed by the fall itself, no, he'd be fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the feeling of failure that bugged him, LED spinning red as he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin looked up and watched Nines easily make the leap that he himself had somehow failed and felt both proud of Nines while simultaneously irritated. He’d <em> missed </em> the jump. He took the leap and failed. Leaps were <em> literally </em> his thing. He was known as the “flying android” in the precinct because of the number of acrobatic jumps, flips and leaps he did through the air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He groaned, and his LED turned yellow when he looked up the building to see Nines’ face peering over the ledge at him. He could <em> see </em> Nines go pale and very faintly heard his panicky mutter of “ <em> Nonono- </em> “ before he heard the much louder <em> ‘bang!’ </em>of the perp trying to get away, through what he assumed was the roof access door. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He closed his eyes and groaned again, too defeated to move. Soon he heard the loud clanging <em> thumps </em>of Nines rushing down the fire escape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shot Nines a weak smile when the detective knelt down next to him, ignoring the system error notifications popping up in his vision. Nines reached out a hand to touch him before recoiling. He opened his mouth to speak, to try to tell him he was okay but all that came out was a staticky whine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no- nonono- fucking hell-" Nines said, growing even paler at Gavin’s whine as he reached for his radio. He looked panicked and that just wouldn’t fly. Ha, just like him. Not flying. So he tried to comfort him by giving him a little wave. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It seemed to help slightly and Nines took Gavin’s hand in his own, “Squeeze.” He said before radioing in for help. "I need emergency assistance for my partner as well, he fell off the building during the pursuit." Nines didn't bother to try to hide the emotion in his voice, the slightest waver to it, and that shocked Gavin more than anything, his eyes widening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, like the dumbass he was, he decided to make a joke out of it. He smirked. “Y-you’re making it sound like you <em> care. </em>” He teased once his vocal box was at least mostly back online. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled. “Call it off. I’m fine. I'm not even hurt. I didn’t break anything, I’m <em> fine </em> Meatbag.” He grinned. “Nice to know you care though.” He teased. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richard froze when he started speaking. “You… Fucking dick!” Richard scowled then, glaring at Gavin even as his ears turned red and, honestly it was unfair for someone to be <em> that </em>cute while being mad at him. “You call it off since you’re so fine!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Gavin noticed that Nines did relax slightly as he lifted Gavin’s arm up, still scowling. “If you didn’t break anything then stand up. You are the worst GV- I ran down here- forty two seconds down that tall building, just for you to give me a heart attack and then sass me." Nines pushed away from Gavin then and stood up. He went to cross his arms before seemingly realizing that was what he was doing and shoving his hands in his pockets instead. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin laughed and stood up. “You act like you’re <em> surprised </em> I sassed you.” He wiped away an imaginary tear. “It’s like you don’t know me at all,” he pouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines pouted back, though he would probably deny the fact that he was <em> pouting </em> , and <em> oh, that was adorable. </em>“I won't make the mistake about worrying for your plastic ass again." He huffed and Gavin laughed again. He was too cute. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey now I never said I didn’t <em> like </em> you worrying.” He grinned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “It was cute. Very sweet. Good to know during these months together you actually warmed up to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines scowled. “Not <em> cute </em> - at all. And- I may have warmed up to you <em> somewhat </em> more than the idiots we work with but don't let that get to your head."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah yeah,” Gavin said, LED turning yellow as he, still chuckling, radioed in. “Yeah this is GV200. Call off the emergency assistance. I’m fine. All bio components are in working order. Didn’t even get any new scars which-“ he tsked, “is disappointing. They add to my charm.” He sent Nines a wink at that, grinning at how Nines did his best to ignore it. “Anyway, call it off I’m good.” He laughed and turned to Nines, hands on his hips, LED going back to blue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry about the heart attack. But 42 seconds? Damn. I’m impressed. That’s the meaning of life right there y’know?” Grinning at him, he playfully punched his shoulder. “Relax. I’m fine and so are you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines elbowed him, glaring at his <em> “relax.” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin’s expression suddenly turned serious. “You caught the guy right? <em> Please </em> tell me you didn’t drop everything to check on an android that you know for a <em> fact </em> can be replaced- if worst came to worst.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You fell off a <em> building </em> . And while I know you <em> can </em> be replaced, I don't want to have to get used to yet another annoying partner again. So you're stuck with me if I have to drag you to Ms. Kamski myself." The insinuation that Nines would personally take him to Kamski to fix him made Gavin’s ears turn a little blue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Gavin’s question seemingly caught up to him and Nines’ expression turned sheepish. "I... Caught him..." </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well that was a weird way to respond to the question, </em> he thought. But he decided to brush it off. “I mean if this is what it takes for you to admit you care about me I should fall off of buildings more often. And I apologize. I didn’t mean replace. I meant fixed.” He smirked. “But apparently I wormed my way into your heart so much that you don’t <em> want </em>to replace me. Which is honestly so sweet,” he teased, putting a hand over his heart. “It warms my thirium pump.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines looked away at the comments above his thirium pump before looking back at him with another scowl. "Make a habit of falling off buildings and I will personally tie you to the seat of my car." Nines threatened and, yeah, GV thought, that was probably a legitimate threat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sobered up slightly. “But seriously though. I- it means a lot to me that you actually care. For a while there I was worried you were always going to hate me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are going to give me a toothache.” Nines complained. “And a headache... But I don't hate you, so try to keep that in mind the next time you scare the shit out of me." He reached over to gently flick Gavin’s head, his scowl having softened already. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>GV grinned. “Let’s go get the perp, Nines.” He suggested, heading towards the fire escape stairs to get up to the top. Nines followed after Gavin, and it wasn't until they were halfway up that he spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, er. His face won't be very nice to look at, not that it was before."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okaaay?” He responded. Then they got to the top and he burst into laughter when he saw the perp. “Holy <em> shit </em> , Nines!” He cackled, and was pleased when Nines gave an amused like huff at the sound and smirked. “You fucking <em> wrecked </em> him! Thankfully not in the fun way.” <em> I’d be jealous if he had. </em> He thought and pushed the thought out of his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That was being merciful- I only hit him <em> once </em> ." Nines responded, rolling his shoulders and clasping his hands behind his back in that prim-and-proper way that honestly drove Gavin <em> crazy.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin uncuffed the perp from the pipe, re-cuffed him, picked him up and started walking him down the stairs from the roof access door. “Nice job, Nines. He’s gonna be feeling that black eye for a week.” He whistled lowly. “Damn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have no clue what you're talking about GV. I made a split second decision to temporarily incapacitate the suspect, that's all." Even as he spoke he exuded pride at it, despite his words. Again he walked behind Gavin, and Gavin could tell he was watching every movement the guy made. He knew if the perp tried anything funny Nines wouldn't hesitate to pull out a taser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they reached the bottom there was a callout over the radio about Tina being there with a squad car to pick up the perp. After that it was only a few minutes until the perp was taken off their hands and the two of them headed back to the precinct in Nines’ car. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Soon they were back at the precinct and soon after that their shift was ending. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Nines?” Gavin asked, pushing away from his desk with his feet and spinning in his swivel chair (which he called a spinny chair, despite knowing that it’s called a swivel chair) to face Nines, who was closing everything down at his desk. “I’ve got a question for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hm? If it's 'can I drive' you know the answer is no. It’s a self-driving car, Gavin.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin laughed. “Yeah I know. Which is, honestly, so unfair. But that’s not what I wanted to ask you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That got a soft laugh out of Nines. "Your driving is somehow worse than Connor's."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin hesitated, the tips of his ears going blue as he nervously fidgeted with a pen, clicking it repeatedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just wondering if you wanted to- I dunno.” He hesitated a little more and decided against the words ‘Go out’, despite that being what he actually wanted. “Hang out? After work today? I mean, we’re friends right? And friends hang out. So- yeah. We could go out for drinks? I know I can’t really drink alcohol but some bars have thirium-based drinks, and I downloaded an update that lets me experience being drunk and I just-“ he rubbed the scar on his nose awkwardly. “Wondered if you’d be down for that?” God, this was awkward. He was <em> this </em> close taking it all back. But he held out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines apparently couldn’t help the small grin that slipped onto his face, leaning into his desk and resting his elbow against it and his head on his palm. "Yes Gavin, we're friends. And let me get this clear- you're asking me out for drinks?" He asked teasingly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin blushed blue. “I- um- well, you see, that’s- I mean, yes?” He answered, avoiding eye contact by staring at his shoes because the face Nines was making was making his thirium pump race and he’d absolutely blush darker if he looked at it any longer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to add that he meant it as a date, but he choked on the words so he just nodded and kept his gaze glued to the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, as long as that’s okay with you.” He mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief pause before, "Sure. You choose the place. Am I picking you up then at Hank's after dropping you off or- do you need clothes for tonight?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>GV looked down at his police uniform and blushed awkwardly. “Um, yeah actually.” He sighed. “This probably isn’t the best thing to wear on a date.” Then his brain caught up with his mouth and he turned dark blue, head whipping up to look at Nines, eyes wide with embarrassment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that it’s a date! I mean, you didn’t say it was and neither did I and even though I’d kind of like it to be a date it’s not so please ignore that oh my god I’m so embarrassed why did I say that?” He wished he could melt into the floor. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that; instead he just covered his blushing face with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Gavin was being yanked forward by his chair and- "Then you better get moving to the car. I have a feeling you don't go clothes shopping that often..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Oh my god </em>Nines was agreeing to it!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines looked around before he gently wrapped his hand around Gavin's wrist. "And you might need some time to deal with what I'm going to wear too." And then Nines was standing up, straightening out his coat. He was betrayed but the light pink over his cheeks and the slight grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin took his hands away from his face, still blushing. “I um, yeah.” He squealed out the word <em> ‘yeah’ </em> and felt infinitely more embarrassed, but still excited. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got up off of his chair. “Yeah, I’ll Um, head to the car.” He said, before doing just that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin grinned nervously at Nines as he caught up with him, moving to the passenger side and getting in once it was unlocked. He buckled himself in and bit his lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So um, we’re going shopping?” He asked, proud of himself for not saying <em> ‘Get in loser, we’re going shopping.’ </em> “And then going out for drinks... on a date.” He bit back a giddy grin, face still blue. “Cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines buckled himself in and set the GPS for a shopping outlet. "Yes, and yes. If you don't want to back out, that is. At any time you can say 'take me home' and I will do so." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin laughed. “Trust me when I say I’m <em> not </em>going to back out. But it’s appreciated.” He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have a store in mind to head to?" Nines asked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” Gavin responded. “I honestly have no idea where to go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nines let out a hum at that. "Mmm, alright. We can window shop for a couple hours, til you find somewhere that's your style?" He suggested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gavin nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so they headed out, shopping to begin their date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Check back soon for the next chapter! Leave kudos if you liked it and if you really want to make Lupo and I happy leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>